Percy Jackson: The Kidnapped Advent
by IssacMarche
Summary: Age one, Percy Jackson was kidnapped by Kronos, and raised as a prodigious fighter. However, now 12, Percy finds himself at Camp Half Blood. Now learning his true life, he must make a choice to either fight with his father, or the only family he has known
1. Prologue: The Kidnapped Advent

_**A/N – I know most of my subscribers expected a "Naruto" work and probably want me to continue, however, I will be turning my eyes to other stories, because Naruto just no longer captures my attention like it used too. I may later, but, for the time being, I will start my fan fiction "Percy Jackson – The Kidnapped Advent." Unlike Rick Riordian's book, this will not be in First Person, but Third Person. But enough of my talking. Let me move on will my story.**_

Prologue: The Kidnapped Advent Child

_ Waves crashed on a golden beach shore, the long hands of the waves almost reaching a wooden cabin; however, it seemed some magical fore seemed to cause the water to avoid the cabin by a large diameter. A woman walked out elegantly, a pink suit garbing her as she laughed, carrying a baby boy in her arms as she did. _

_ A warm smile came at the baby boy, several strands of brown hair hanging over her smiling, delighted face. A happy giggle broke from her lips as the boy gurgled happily, his small, meaty hands trying to pull strands of her hair, "Percy! How much you've grown in two weeks! Isn't that right, Poseidon?"_

_ Walking out, fully garbed in green khaki (?) shorts, and a loose, trident patterned shirt, a merry laugh erupted from the man's grey beard, "He sure did, Sally. He has your eyes."_

_ Sally replied, her eyes still focused on the happily gurgling boy, her voice on the same level of excitement as Poseidon's, "He's got your looks, dear." _

_ Her fingers reached down to tickle Percy's belly, "We'll be together forever, isn't that right Percy? Poseidon will be with us as well, won't you dear?" She looked hopefully at Poseidon. _

_ Poseidon's mouth flickered with a small twinge of sadness, barely noticeable; however, he replied with a strained smile that was obviously paining him, "Yes, Sally. I will be together with you and Percy. Forever."_

_ With that said, Poseidon's long-strides quickly got him over to Sally and looked down at Percy warmly, his warm smile that turned the sea calm, and etched itself into Percy's mind._

"_Yes, I will always be with you Percy."_

A boy woke up with a stretched, and painful scream, the very picture of absolute sorrow etched into the lines of the cry of sadness as his body writhed in the confines of a bed, the black sheets that covered him being ripped to shreds by a sword's edge, it's black coloring flickering brightly even in the absence of light. Sweat dripped down the boy's face, his dark green eyes flickering madly in the darkness of an abyss of a confine, of type, it is not known. Sweat traveled down his face in large amounts, brown hair covering part of his face, his mouth writhed in fury. Muttering madly, with tints of a dark undertone, he quickly stood up, his sword sheathed with incredible speed, "Why, why is it always that dream?"

The boy then fell silent, his dark, green eyes still staring darkly into the darkness, taking in every detail, as he finally breathed out a sigh and continued with a more exposed and sensitive tone, differing greatly from his original harshness, "Why…?"

Out of the darkness, a voice interrupted the boy's thoughts, "Master Percy, that is the sixteenth bed sheet you've destroyed – this week."

Percy's green eyes, momentarily softer, turned darker, and hardened as his head swiveled to a spot of darkness, "What is it, Οικονόμος (butler)?"

The butler, world wearily replied, "I don't know how many blankets we have in stock, Master Percy. We may be part of the Titan Lord Kronos's Elite Strikers, however, we do not have an unlimited supply of blankets."

'Irony.' Percy mused, 'The Titans can cast the greatest, and darkest of black magic, yet, cannot create blankets.'

Shaking his head to rid himself of such idiotic thoughts, Percy replied with a darker tone, "Father Kronos will not mind. I am going out for the daily patrol."

His butler, his form still hidden within the abyss of darkness, warned him cautiously, as Percy strode forwards towards an invisible door, hidden in the darkness, "Watch out, my Liege. I have heard of Treacherous Chiron's campers being seen around our ca-"

The door slammed, stopping the butler's caution, mid-sentence.

"I do wish he stopped doing that." Then something occurred to the invisible butler.

"Isn't Camp Half Blood near here…?" A swish in the air signaled the butler shaking his head. Not even a Cyclopes could target the invisible camp at a location so far off from target… Could they? The Butler hurried to go talk to Kronos… Who exactly did he place in charge of locating the Transporter?

Percy was woven out of thin air as he stepped out form the invisible room, and strode forward into the middle of a meadow. Tall green grasses waved gently in the wind, and Percy's dark green eyes examined the meadows, his eyes detecting any movement. He had been kept the Titan Lord's secret for years, a prodigy fighter among prodigies. At the age of five, he had slain three Cyclopes single-handedly, his agility and swordplay being his main assets in the battle. Studded leather and his favored ice-steel melded with celestial bronze blade, Κυνόδοντας πάγου, or Ice Fang, made him a deadly agile combatant.

Since birth, he had been trained with the three-foot long blade, the ice-steel tempered materials making it a very feared ice weapon as it assisted his water-manipulating abilities as well as being a most light offensive against mortals, combined with Celestial Bronze, a material that could both harm mortals and immortals, made the blade very feared. He had slain many a monster with its gleaming Celestial Bronze color of tinted gold that was stained with the colors of shining ice on one side. Percy was a feared force indeed; his double-edged blade and supernatural agility made him a genius fighter among genii. His Father, Titan Lord Kronos, was proud, or, at least as proud as an over-powered Titan Lord that had been chopped into pieces by his own sons and thrown into the darkest pits of Tartarus could be. Titan Lord Kronos. An eerie silence came forth to Percy, even though it was the middle of the day, within a meadow, as the name resounded within his mind. His father had thirsted for revenge on his Olympian sons, but Percy was not extremely influenced by this, only intrigued by his father's immense hatred.

However, even with all his training, and he had been trained within killing arts several thousand times making him aware of even the slightest of movements, he did not notice the one cloaked in darkness and in invisibility, until said person had simultaneously shot three arrows into his back, which he recognized to be adamantine metal, as he had been knocked unconscious many times by dying Centaurs with it before when he had missed a killing strike against centaurs, and they struck back with a dying vengeance.

As the dark abyss of unconsciousness cloaked his vision, Percy was able to manage his concentration long enough to hear his attacked and another converse for a short while. "Did you have to hit him so hard, Annabeth?" a nervous bleat (from a satyr, Percy presumed. He had slain quite a few of them) came from behind him.

Another voice sounded out, female, said indignantly, "He just stumbled outside of Camp Half Blood, Grover! He could be an enemy, or maybe a rouge Half Blood waiting for the right moment to summon a large load of monsters into the camp! And look, Grover, he's carrying a blade!"

Grover sighed, his bleating dying down as he shouldered Percy, Annabeth following in the rear, "Let's just get him to the Camp before he wakes up." Annabeth nodded in resignation as she glared at Percy's dulling green eyes as he slumped forward, finally succumbing to the pains. But he did notice something peculiar, as his training in assassination had made him alert to all details. Athena's daughter, he noted dully, as Percy took in the sight of her stormy gray eyes, and blonde hair. Interesting.

_**A/N – I know many of my viewers expected a Naruto story, and I apologize again, but Naruto no longer catches my interest. Also, this is just a prologue, so all will be explained in the later chapters.**_


	2. The Betrayed Advent of the Sea God

**A/N – I thank you for all the reviews and reviewers I've gotten, and I hope I will get more in the future. I'm boring you, so let's be moving on to the rest story.**

**---**

_**The Betrayed Advent of the Sea God**_

_Percy stared blankly at a dying Centaur, tears streaming down his young face. It had been his first kill. His first blood. Father Kronos had laughed darkly, cruel tones etched within the cold laugh. The Centaur stared at Percy with pained questioning eyes, its (?) mouth mouthing the words, "Why… why my Liege?" Percy continued staring as he sheathed Ice Fang, it's Celestial Bronze coating and deadly ice metal materials glinting as its dark light was hidden once again in its scabbard. _

_Kronos's dark whisper filled Percy's mind, "Are you not going to kill it, my child? You are only five years old, but I expect my child to do something as mundane as this."_

_Percy turned his head, his glistening green eyes that were shined by tears stared into the darkness, his mouth in a pained expression as he whispered, "I cannot kill my best friend, Father Kronos! Centaur Gondar has been my companion since bi-"_

_Percy winced as his plea for mercy for his friend was interrupted by Kronos's hissing, "You. Shall. Do. As. I. Say. Now, kill that damned Centaur!"_

_Tears streamed down his face as the darkness that shrouded Kronos's presence enclosed the small room of shadows even more, as Percy slowly walked towards his Centaur friend, his blade now unsheathed and dragging on an unseen metallic floor. _

_As Percy drew nearer the Centaur's panicked and pained expression changed to one of gratitude and compassion as Gondar spoke softly, "Kill me, my liege. You befriended me, when no other would. This will be my repayment to you for my debt. I shall forever be your friend." Gondar smiled calmly, accepting his fate._

_And that only hurt five-year old Percy even more as he slashed Ice Fang down, his blade a blur of bronze and clear blue colors as it dug deep into his Centaur friend, splatters of blood splashing onto Percy's young face. Gondar was dead before his Centaur body slumped forward and disintegrated. Unending tears streamed down Percy's face, his previously green eyes turning a dark green. Kronos's menacing laugh filled the dark cavern._

_"We can now move on to stage two."_

Percy's green eyes fluttered open, tears streaming down his face; however, his face was the very picture of apathy. That horrific nightmare had re-visited him too many times for him to be disturbed now. Percy had always been a natural killer; his apathetic and cold logical personality fit the requirements perfectly. But he could never forgive himself for killing his own Centaur friend. His only friend. His best friend. No. Tears were coming up again, and Percy refused to show that much weakness. As he tried to sit up, he finally noticed his predicament, memories of the previous encounter with that damned Athena girl rushing back to him, the events of yesterday coming in as a clear stream of information. For the first time he seemed to notice the Celestial Bronze straps that secured him tightly onto the clean, white bed, the room in which he resided in, empty of all belongings apart from Κυνόδοντας πάγου being set on a small, circular table beside him, wooden flooring being the main scene in the empty and drawl room. Sunlight purged the room through an open window, streaming onto the dust. And Percy lay there. Waiting. And the door creaked open, a satyr head peaking through, staring at Percy. "May I come in?"

"But Chiron, he can't be trusted!" Annabeth protested at a Centaur, a gray beard adorning his old, wise face. Though, that was sort-of ruined by his lower torso of a horse. Chiron sighed exasperatedly, as if he had explained this to Annabeth several times before.

"Annabeth," Chiron started wearily, gray eyes watching carefully for movement from Annabeth's stormy composure, "I realize the liability this boy you found causes. That's why I am going to go in and review him." With that said, Chiron trotted off through meadows and towards a large cabin, the sunlight glinting off a Celestial Bronze bow clutched in his hands as he dashed off.

Apathetic. That was all Grover could do say to describe Percy's composure. He didn't seem to care about his predicament, though Percy's scanning eyes, darting too and fro quickly told Grover otherwise. Grover bleated nervously, rubbing the small beard that was naturally place on his chin, his horns shivering. You see, satyrs such as Grover had unique abilities of being able to "know" what emotions a human was going through. And what Grover felt scared him the most. Or lack thereof. Grover bleated nervously once more, the hairs on his head giving him chills. This certain half-blood was simply just not feeling anything, apart from a minor flit of annoyance. But that wasn't what scared Grover the most. It was the fact that this half-blood seemed to be able to hide his emotions from his "empathy" ability. And that was impossible. Utterly. Absolutely. Impossible.

Percy stared back at Grover, his storming green eyes examining the satyr. Grover was unlike the usual gladiator satyrs that Percy fought (and killed). The young satyr was pubescent, adolescent at most, and he was thin. And frail. And weak. But Percy was getting repetitive. So he turned his attention on other things, the click clack of a Centaur's hooves sounding from outside. Percy's brown hair drooped over his head like a mop, with one eye covered, making him look relatable to a demon of sorts. Chiron walked in, his gray hair combed, and gray eyes closely examining Percy. Percy had heard stories of Chiron from Father Kronos. He was told Chiron was a wild, unpredictable weapon, an unreliable son. And Percy could see why. Chiron was too loyal to the Gods, too compassionate, too wise to be a weapon. But the usual killing urge to fufill his father's wishes of revenge on betrayers didn't come, as Chiron seemed too composed, too confident… too powerful. Percy admitted it. He wouldn't last against Chiron, no matter how much he was trained at that point, as, what Chiron lacked in skill against Percy, he made up for with much real-time battle experience. Must've come with the "teaching for 3,000 years package" Chiron had been given from the Olympian Gods. Percy was many things, such as being a prodigious fighter, but cold calculation and unbiased analysis had saved his skin many times, and Percy sensed it would be unwise to leap into battle against Chiron at the particular moment. Anyway, for Dracaena's (?) sake, the Centaur had a bow clutched in his hands! If you have never faced a rearing Centaur with a bow, my friend, you have never been truly frightened.

Chiron was unnerved. Yes. The 3,000-year-old Centaur was scared. Of the 12 year old Half-blood. Interesting, no? But Chiron's reason for being unnerved was truly credible, as any rational man could understand. Chiron had seen enough death in his long life to understand the cold, calculating stares of pure killers, the will only to examine, survive, and kill. And this half-blood was a perfect incarnation of that. His external appearance was normal, a black shirt, coupled with blue jeans. Even his sword forged of metals that he could not name, was normal to him. But the calculating dark green eyes, those eyes of a killer… It was as if this boy was searching for the best way to escape and kill all the inhabitants of the room. Chiron would almost certainly never know that he had put the hit the head of the nail exactly right when he thought those exact thoughts. And what unnerved Chiron the most was that he had seen those eyes before. Call this Centaur crazy, but he had seen those dark, green eyes somewhere before. Not so much the color of his eyes attracted Chiron's attention, but the cold, cruel light flashing every now and then within the depths of the green of the ocean sea. Chiron was shocked back into reality as the Half-Blood spoke, "May I ask _why _I am strapped to a chair?"

Percy was more alike to normal humans then most people (or in Percy's case, monsters) gave him credit for. Like all people, Percy had a finite amount of patience. So when Chiron stared at him for several minutes, Percy was becoming impatient of the Centaur's silence. He opened his mouth to speak, "May I ask _why _I am strapped to a chair?" However, a sudden gasp of surprise and a whisper of, "Poseidon." from Grover stopped Percy his green eyes flashing. His senses were tingling with the prescence of a super-powered being nearing. This… this was like the power he felt with Kronos, except this power was more controlled… tamer… less dark… and… familiar. The door whipped open as an ocean breeze floated into the room and a man appeared, his gray beard, and twinkling green eyes ecstatic. "Is that you, my son, Percy?"

Grover was crazed with confusion. He had come into the cabin to look after the unconscious Half-Blood, and even Chiron had taken interest in the Half-Blood. Chiron was the Half-Blood Camp's activities director, and Grover liked him especially well since Chiron had taught him how to use a bow, much more useful than his reed pipes… Maybe he could've used it when Thalia… No! He had to stop thinking about his mistakes and move forward. Snapping out of his past flashbacks, Grover was able to witness the smell of the Ocean Wild. "Poseidon," Grover gasped, his satyr hairs standing up on the nape of his neck, as the overload of power short-circuited his consciousness. Poseidon, the lord of the largest remaining Ocean Wild's was here! He was coming, here! The overload of nature burned out Grover's flames as he fell into a blissful sleep.

Poseidon. Poseidon. His father. Percy remembered. He had always known Kronos wasn't his true father, but Percy served him the same respect as if he was. But… Percy was too overloaded. His normal apathetically colored green eyes were ecstatic, his face unable to make an expression, mainly due to the fact that he had barely made any expressions apart from the usual scorning frown at new recruits, or dismissive face to dead opponents. He had even trained his face to make faces for certain occasions, such as a polite face to suck up to minor gods so that they would be sweetened to join Kronos, something that Percy was disgusted with as he lived by the philosophy, "Loyalty 'till death", or maybe a trained happy expression for those rare moments of weakness. But he didn't know what face to make now. So he did the only thing he could. He cried.

**A/N - I apologize for the crappy ending, but I couldn't find a suitable ending to this. I wanted to introduce the new element into the story, Poseidon, as well as show a little bit more of Percy's past. If you haven't already figured it out, these flashbacks are to help my readers piece together Percy's troubled past, chapter by chapter. On some chapters, there will be more than one flashback, some, there will be none. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time. ;)**


End file.
